elderscrollsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Cadwell
Sir Cadwell é o mais antigo dos Soul Shriven, e é uma alma perdida alegre,carinhosa,e louca. Quando vivo, ele era um Imperial insano de Chorrol, e Lyris Titanborn faz uma observação que a razão pela qual ele permaneceu em funcionamento por tanto tempo é porque ele já era louco quando chegou em Coldharbour. Dizem que ele não tem medo de ninguém, nem mesmo de um Príncipe Daedrico, e reside em Coldharbour. Ele morreu por decapitação. Interações Soul Shriven in Coldharbour Depois que o portão para o Profeta é repelido, o Vestigio e Lyris o consultam a fim de encontrar um novo caminho, com o último afirmando que por ser o mais velho dos Soul Shriven, ele deve conhecer bem Coldharbour. Ele lhes fala de um caminho alternativo para a cela do Profeta - o Undercroft - que é acessado seguindo o rio. Após o aviso de armadilhas e inimigos, ele também admite dúvidas sobre o sucesso do plano, mas deseja boa sorte à festa. Castle of the Worm Quando o Vestígio e Lyris chegam ao Castelo do Verme para resgatar Abnur Tharn, eles perguntam para um Soul Shriven da cidade vizinha como entrar no castelo sem serem detectados. Os locais os direcionam para Cadwell, a quem eles resgatam dos Worm Cultists. Grato por sua ajuda, Cadwell ajuda-os a se infiltrarem no castelo e novamente durante sua fuga abrindo um portão trancado do lado de fora. O Vestígio então tem a escolha entre trazer Cadwell de volta a Tamriel ou deixá-lo em Coldharbour. The Army of Meridia Ao chegar em Coldharbour com a força da Guilda dos Lutadores e Guilda dos Magos, o Vestígio é separado pelas defesas de Molag Bal e viaja sozinho ao sul da Cidade Oca, perto do cabana de Cadwell. O velho cavaleiro os direciona para o norte, na cidade. Depois, ele ajuda os sobreviventes de Tamriel a retornarem à Cidade Oca usando portais para atravessar a Coldharbour. Breaking the Shakle Uma vez que o Vestígio resgata Vanus Galerion da Forja Negra, Cadwell ajuda a defender Vanus dos Daedra ao lado do Vestígio, Treva e Svari, enquanto Vanus destrói a Grande Manilha. Crossing the Chasm Cadwell dirige o vestígio para destruir os portais de reforço de Molag Bal, enquanto a força Tamrielica dos membros da Guilda dos Magos e da Guilda dos Lutadores lutam através do abismo. Ele também luta contra Molag Grunda ao lado do vestígio depois que eles chegaram à portaria no final do abismo. The Final Assault Quando o Vórtice Planar foi alcançado, a Zeladora revelou-se Meridia. Ela guiou o Vestígio e seu grupo, incluindo Cadwell, enquanto destruíam âncoras Negras. Uma vez que o poder da Luz de Meridia foi liberado no ponto focal do Vortex, Meridia transportou os sobreviventes de volta para a Cidade Oca antes de serem mortos. God of Schemes Depois que os Cinco Companheiros realizaram o ritual para imbuir o Vestígio com o poder de Akatosh, os Companheiros sobreviventes foram atacados pelos Daedra. Antes que pudessem ser esmagados, Cadwell chegou e os trouxe através de um portal para o Harborage. Depois que o Vestige derrotou Molag Bal e recuperou a alma deles, Cadwell declarou que estava agora comprometido em servir Meridia. Ele disse ao Vestige como usar a Luz de Meridia para viajar para as terras de suas alianças inimigas, caso estivessem interessados em explorá-las. Aparições * The Elder Scrolls Online * The Elder Scrolls Online: Elsweyr en:Cadwell de:Cadwell es:Cadwell fr:Cadwell Categoria:Online: Personagens Categoria:Online: Homens Categoria:Online: Imperiais Categoria:Online: Personagens de Coldharbour